


Craving You

by Shadow7



Series: Songs of Them [3]
Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Song: Craving You by Thomas Rhett ft. Maren Morris





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope everything is all right... I have a treat for you!  
> This month has been extremely shitty and September doesn't look like it's gonna be much different  
> Either way... I'm trying to find my writing rhythm again but I've been struggling with writer's block too so... I might return to older stories while I figure out what to do. (One of them I was reminded of late last week and wouldn't mind changing it a bit to add more to it :D. A couple of you might know which one I'm talking about... )   
> Anyway... ENJYOY

It was crazy, I know, but after over 48 hours without seeing him, I started to feel a rather… uncomfortable feeling. A crave that I wasn’t completely sure I was happy with, even though… it had become an almost permanent state when he wasn’t around.

So there I was, sitting on a quiet Sunday afternoon inside my parents living room, like any other week since the day I decide to get a divorce but this time pretending to watch the boys as they played video games with their cousins when in reality I was playing back the last time Blake and I were together…

 

It was three days ago, on his trailer at The Voice set, a quickie in the sofa that had me all too relaxed for the rest of the day and kisses that made me almost cry for more when they ended. Nobody knew. Nobody could even imagine what was happening between that tall drink of water and me in his trailer…or so I thought.

It wasn’t until I opened my own trailer back about an hour later that I found Gregory, Danilo, and Pharrell talking and finishing a pizza that I got the feeling we were screwed.

_-Hello-_ It was the second I caught Danilo’s eyes… I knew we were busted and my brain switched, made a list of things I needed to get done immediately.  On top of it, there was looking a way to change identities and move to the middle of the Caribbean, away from everyone and everything, just me Blake, and the kids.

- _Everything all right with your cowboy?-_ Gregory’s twinkly eyes were way too joyful

_-My… cowboy? Yeah…-_

_\- Pizza? Or are you full?-_ Pharrell asked and his eyebrow went up

- _Mmmmm-_ I turned scarlet.

_-She must be full. I mean, she does look rather…radiant. Doesn’t she?-_ Danilo got up and started to look at me, up and down, circling me while he did it. I felt like I was being prayed by a starving lion.

- _Danilo…-_ I whispered, slightly terrified and .. scared? They didn’t like it… maybe they did. I don’t know.

- _Any news you want to share? You know, the kids, your parents, the eyewear line your working on or… any new sexual partner -_ Gregory took a sip of his tea and Pharrell kept looking at me.

_-Um... Well… How did…-_ I stuttered the words and the red on my cheeks got even deeper.

_-Found out that you and the cowboy are probably screwing like rabbits at any given moment?-_ He said and I felt my face turned into fire.

_-Danilo!-_ I snapped. True… oh so true but…shocking that he said like that

_\- Are you going to deny it?-_ Pharrell finally opened his mouth but was sporting a soft smile on his face.

- _Gwen... you literally look at each other like a meal the entire time and you’re starving. You look healthier than ever and honestly, you look like you’re getting laid good and often-_ Danilo smiled and gave me a deep side hug

_\- I have been covering a couple of small love bites of off you… and his are visible when he moves too quickly, as his shirts seem to get bigger and bigger on him. You two need to contain yourselves from those nasty marks-_ Gregory finished and I just walked to the couch and hid my face against my knees but started to laugh uncontrollably.

- _You guys have…no idea-_ I kept laughing as I looked at them.

_-So… I presume the boy is good at what he does…-_

_-I’m gonna get out of here before you go into details-_ Pharrell interrupted Gregory and got up, stood in front of, kissed my forehead and smile. – _I love you, sis. I’m happy for you… keep feeling good-_

_-Thank you P but … do not tell anyone!-_

_-I won’t. You should know that Adam knows though. He is going to drill Blake very soon if he’s not doing it already-_ He kissed me again and after a pad on the back to both Gregory and Danilo, he left the trailer.

- _Ok. The straight dude is out. Tell me… is he as good as he looks he is-_

_-Please tell me he gives head… ‘cause that boy has something on him and that drawl tells me he’s really damn good in whatever he wants to do-_

_-No, no… Danilo! Let’s start with the really important question… is he well packed? Because sweetheart, that kind of glow that you have only come with a big dick-_ Gregory said that and I gaped, I couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth and I couldn’t help but giggle for so long, the two of them joined.

_-He is really good, he does and he is. That’s all you’re gonna get from me… so far-_

Both squealed and laugh as I hid my face from full embarrassment.

 

Now it was Sunday and I felt miserable, I missed his lips…his smile…his…

_-Earth to Gwen!-_ I heard Jen

_-What?-_ Jumped out of my skin

- _Damn, that boy has you stupid-_ Since the moment I told Jen about Blake, she has been my rock and our biggest support, and also our biggest troll… all at the same time, like a best friend, should do.

She understood to a certain degree my fascination with him ‘cause she tells me it matched how she felt with Todd for the first few years which was as weird as awesome. And even though they have never met, she still liked to tease whenever I talked to him, calling me all kinds of names.

And yes, every single second whatever I felt for Blake grew, bigger and stronger to the point that not only I felt ready to scream it from the top of my lungs but I also felt terrified to do it… I didn’t want to screw it up. It was a terrifying and exhilarating feeling all the same.

_-He has me craving… like you wouldn’t believe-_ I told her quite honestly.

_-He has you obsessed-_ He teased and I chuckled.

_-I can’t deny it-_ I said and I remember our last kiss on Friday night. It was in my trailer,

 Danilo and Gregory were still there but considering they knew already, Blake didn’t wait and gave me a long, sweet kiss before going to the car that was waiting for him to take him to the airport. That kiss got the two gay men in the room to hoot and squeal and then burst into laughter when I stayed out of air when Blake walked away and left the trailer.

 

_-Are you two going to start public?-_

_-I don’t know… I mean, I don’t know. It’s scary, you know?-_

_-I can only imagine. I’m not a part of a very successful mega couple-_ She teased with a smile. Jen had become my main bank of information of country music superstar Blake Shelton, we had spent many nights digging deep into archives to get all the information possible about him, and I have to admit, I was surprised every single time. He was huge.

_-That terrifies me-_ I was honest with her, it did. Half of the time I wanted to scream how much I liked him and how deeply I was falling for him… and the other half of the time, I wanted to keep him as my dirty little secret, maybe run away and start a new life… Stupid. As if we could.

_-Come on Gwen. You have lived half a life for the past ten years, it’s time to live fully, the way you want! He makes you happy and everyone is noticing!-_

She was right, my parents and Todd knew something had changed in the last couple of months, the kids were noticing too and Gavin had the guts to ask me who I was sleeping with… Apparently, as some of my friends had pointed out I was sporting the glow that only comes with regularly good orgasms… and apparently, I had only achieved that in the last couple of months. Sad but true.  I mean, I couldn’t deny that I had never felt this need to rip someone’s clothes off the way I want to do it with Blake 24/7 so we can just… get it on.

And they were right, I was having very, very good orgasms on almost a daily basis, and my body knew it, my body felt it and my mind craved it.

_-I know, I know… And, besides the time to come clean, it’s getting closer-_

_\- Are people noticing?-_ That was our first worry, the second we decide to keep seeing each other we created rules… that we were definitely not following, considering the quickies in our trailers and make outs in the bathrooms had become the new rules.

_-Yeah… one of the PA actually saw us like…a minute after a kiss and I swear she knew something was up-_ I almost died and couldn’t see her right to her eyes, so Blake and I pretended we had had a fight of some sort and didn’t talk for the rest of the taping. Well, we didn’t exchange words, but we did text a lot.

_-You two have to be careful-_

_-Yes, we do… but when he’s around I can barely think straight. Literally, if he’s around the only thought inside of my brain is how much I want him …-_ It had gotten ridiculous but I have felt no shame at all when two weeks earlier I had asked him to speak to my house and spent the night, even though the kids were inside… I just couldn’t handle the torture.

 

 

- _Are you sure?-_ He had asked as we made out against the front door of the house, I didn’t even care to do it inside, I needed his lips on me when his car parked on the side of the house.

My body had been completely pressed onto his, my legs wrapped around him, his hands on my ass, my hands tangled in his hair and our mouths sucking each other’s breath out of the other’s lungs.

- _Not thinking straight right now, and do not ask me to-_ I had whispered against his mouth and he put me down so we could enter.

Since the first time Blake and I had kissed, I knew I was in trouble and I knew that he would be able to take all my concentration away. And here I was, sneaking him in, trying not to slam him and take him right there, in my living room.

We walked to my room and I closed the door, locked it and I saw him sitting on the bed as I walked up to him, took my shirt off, and then my shorts. I felt hungry, was starving for him.

I bit my lip the way I knew he liked and giggled as I walked up to him, seeing him squirm under my gaze. He took off his boots and went to his jeans as I pushed him down to the bed.

\- _Don’t move-_ I whispered hoarsely and moved my hands to his jeans, opening them up slowly, revealing his deep blue boxers briefs. I saw him struggling to swallow and he closed his eyes, he knew what I wanted. I moved his jeans down and now, he only had his shirt on. I smiled and bit his hipbone.

- _Shit Gwen. Don’t tease… I’ve been hard since you texted, three hours ago-_ He whined when I took his dick in my hand and moved it up and down, slowly.

_-Poor baby-_ I moved down and touched him with my tongue soft enough. He moved his hands to my hair. He knew what I wanted; I loved his hands on me, tugging my hair enough to feel the tingles, but not enough to hurt.

- _Do it-_ His voice was rough and I took him in, slowly, very slowly. – _Yes…Just like that. God, Gwen…-_

I moved down and the mix between his need, mine and the forbidden moment, set me off. I moved quickly and he sat down on. I felt his hands tightening and his breath getting stuck in his throat as he gasped for air.

- _Shit Gwen… stop, not like this-_ He pulled but honestly, I didn’t want to stop. I felt powerful, I felt strong and fucking invincible as my lips went down on him and swallowed him as his dick went down.

He stiffed and pulled my hair hard enough for me to let him go so he took my mouth and pulled me up to him, sat me on his legs, turned me and put me down as his mouth went down over my stomach, tracing my stomach with his tongue, bit my hip bones and I moaned. I was too far gone.

 I arched and pushed him a bit, he sat down and I just climbed over him, push him down and moved him slowly into me. So slowly I could feel everything.

 

Now, it has been three days and he was returning in two, apparently had bought land and was thinking about building a lake house. But I wanted him now with me, I felt like some spoiled child who wanted a toy.

I literally felt my skin crawl and itch, a burning sensation that felt all too familiar now was pitched inside of my stomach and was as uncomfortable as horrible and …yet, expected.

The emptiness inside of me I had lived it before, three times to be exact.

The first one, in my early twenties, it would appear whenever Gavin left on tour at the beginning of our relationship, weeks, no days off with no calling back. In the back of my mind, I knew he was playing around so I got rid of it quickly though.

The second time, I was still struggling with it, whenever I dropped the boys at Gavin’s or at school knowing I wouldn’t be able to see them for another week. That one hurt so deep and it was so much more aggressive than the first one, the worst? I knew it would never go away, like ever. So I was still trying to find the way to not have that feeling at the bottom of my stomach like a snake that was hissing and moving in my empty soul. As you can imagine, it isn’t easy.

The third? Whenever Blake is gone. It didn’t happen often; it wasn’t even long but still hurt and ached whenever I went home knowing that I couldn’t call him over or know he wouldn’t just swing by with food and a bad movie we would pretend to watch, only to start making out the after the first 10 minutes.

Blake texted, called and face timed, he tried to be present even though he wasn’t there with me, and I tried to do the same. So it was working, it eased the worst but still left that lingering sensation of neediness.

Like usual, he called. If Blake Shelton were a superhero, his powers would be control feelings, the ability to make every woman horny with a look and a smile, and the capacity to know when I needed to talk to him the most.

- _It’s Blake_ \- I told Jen, without looking over the phone.

- _How you know?-_ She asked with a smirk.

- _I just do-_ I laughed and slid my finger over the screen to answer

“ _Hey Handsome_ ,” I said as I walked to the kitchen, everyone too fixed in the TV to pay any attention to me. I walked directly to the window and leaned down the countertop

_“Wow! Gwen Stefani thinks I’m handsome? Can’t wait to write it in my diary”_

_“Dummy”_ Grabbed the back of peanuts that seemed far too lonely on the countertop.

_“Wanted to check in, baby girl”_ Those damn nicknames make my legs turn to jelly, especially if he says them against my skin, with his beard tingling my neck. _“I’m on my way to my rental. Cut the trip short”_

_“Really! Awesome! Maybe tonight…”_

_“Deal!”_ He barked and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _You dropping the kids after your parent’s house?”_

_“Yeah, I must be home by six. Want me to pick you up?”_

_“Sure, we can call in for food on the way to your place”_

_“Deal… craving anything baby?”_

_“You”_ His voice got low, rough and scratchy and I felt tingles up and down my spine.

_“Blake…”_

_“It’s true. I’ve been a pain in the ass for every single person… Even Espo wanted to hit me more than a few time ‘cause I couldn’t concentrate. In his words, I’m acting like a 12-year-old with his first crush…”_ Espo, his boss and also a friend, knew about us. Only Jen, him, Adam and Brandon, Blake publicist knew… I guess Kelly Clarkson did too because she’s married to him. But, no one else.

People I knew I was dating, people knew he was dating… they just didn’t know we were dating each other.

_“You’re not alone there… Jen was just bugging me about it to”_

_“I miss you too damn much baby”_

_“I miss you… You busy tomorrow?”_

_“Noup. I’m free until Wednesday, I was supposed to return on Tuesday night, ‘member?”_

_“So… I need you to understand that you will be held in my house until Wednesday…”_

_“Bring the chain baby… There’s no way I’m leaving you behind”_

_“Maybe I don’t want you to”_

_“Oh, you’re in dangerous territory, Mrs. Stefani. You won’t say that when you have to put a restraining order against me…”_

_“I’ll take my chances with you”_

The whole new love sort of feel was running deep and I just giggled like a little girl. He made me feel like I was experiencing my first crush.

Man, I remember I was 8 and this guy came to fix my dad car, he was tall, brunette and had a mustache that, back then, I thought it was amazing… now I preferred the scruff of a certain cowboy. That Wednesdays over 30 years ago I left all my barbies and toys and sat in the doorstep watching my dad and his work… Naïve, sweet, young love.

_“I really did miss you a lot… you have no clue_ ” whined and I heard him sighed.

_“I know… three days seem too long. How about we both built a fort… stay there forever”_

_“A fort? Ok… but I won’t do the cooking, I want us alive”_

_“We’ll order in”_

_“Deal”_

_“Soon”_

_“Very soon”_ I whispered and that’s when I heard a cough.

Quickly I turned to see my mom, Jill, Todd and a very anguished Jen in the doorstep.

_“I have to go…”_ My mom crossed her arms and Todd walked to the sink

_“You ok?”_

_“Yeah… Um… Yeah, I’ll tell you later”_ Jill was trying not to laugh, so she sat in the little red chair that in the back corner.

_“Ok, but if you are being kidnaped say … Blake’s the best lover I’ll ever have”_ I couldn’t help but snort and I leaned towards the countertop and Jen was shaking her head.

_“That is true but I’m not being kidnaped”_

_“Damn woman…Gwen..”_

_“I’ll call you when I’m in the car. See you soon”_ I hung up and opened the bag of peanuts I had not opened before.

- _All good_?- Play it chill. That’s a good tactic.

_-So.. who’s the boyfriend_?- Todd. Typical.

_-Someone…-_

_-There is a boyfriend?-_ Jill was looking at me. – _So quick? Amazing! Who is him?!-_

_-Someone… he’s good. We are not ready to confront everything just yet-_

_-Confront what?-_ My dad walked in with Eric on his heels.

- _I’m dating someone... but we are not public yet-_ I felt so proud of myself, cutting to the chase. Telling it how it is, without remorse nor embarrassment.

- _Good honey, hope he’s good-_ My dad’s comment surprised me, but when I looked up at him the gentleness of his voice didn’t match the intensity of his eyes. I shivered.

He saw everything that append, he suffered for me and he cried with me. My dad was the brave man I always wanted in a partner… and surely hoped I had found in Blake.

- _He is… we’re good-_ I whispered to him when his arm come around me and took me in his side.

_-It’s not Gavin…right?-_

_-No… it’s not him-_

_-Couldn’t be farther from him-_ Jen added with a laugh as she walked towards me and took some peanuts from the bag

- _You know the guy?-_ Todd asked and she just shrugged

- _Well… good then but just be careful, baby-_ Mom

- _I will… I am-_

_-Mom, do I have to change before going to dad’s?-_ Zuma walked in and frown when he saw everyone there. But since he interrupted the whole thing, I couldn’t get mad at him at all.

_-If you want honey-_

_-No, I don’t-_

_-Then don’t-_

_-Mom, do we have to go to dad’s?-_ Kingston came behind him while holding Apollo’s little hand.

King’s relationship with Gavin was so difficult at the moment, it hurt me to watch him struggle with his feelings for his dad.

_-Yes, honey, you have to spend time with your dad-_ Apollo walked up to me with his wobbly legs and moved his hands up for me to pick him up.

_-Fine-_

_-Are we leaving soon?-_

_-In 20 minutes-_

_-Ok-_

 The next 20 minutes were filled with questions of locations of shoes and toys, ignoring all my sibling's stares and counting the seconds to see Blake. I was desperate.

 

The time came, reached his house and saw him closing the door with a sweet smirk on his face.

_-Baby-_ Sweet words that he whispered as his lips touched mine.

This is exactly what I needed… today and I think that for the rest of my life too.


End file.
